<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are my ward by plato_rocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615817">You are my ward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plato_rocks/pseuds/plato_rocks'>plato_rocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Enola Holmes (2020), Enola Holmes Series - Nancy Springer, Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Forgiveness, Gen, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, No Incest, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Love, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Bonding, change of heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plato_rocks/pseuds/plato_rocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on how that carriage scene with Mycroft taking a reluctant Enola to the boarding school could have gone. Mycroft has a miraculous change of heart and becomes a wonderful big brother. This follows an alternative timeline compared to my main "Enola and Sherlock (and Mycroft)" series, since in that series Enola doesn't run away from home in the first place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enola Holmes &amp; Mycroft Holmes, Enola Holmes/Mycroft Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You are my ward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really wanted to see more platonic brother-sister bonding in the movie, and so I wrote a series called "Enola and Sherlock (and Mycroft)" on AO3 based on Enola's brotherly love with Sherlock and Mycroft (check it out!). This is a standalone piece based on a request from readers of the main series. All descriptions of physical sibling affection (cuddling, kissing, etc) are purely platonic and have no sexual undertones.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are my ward! And you will do as you are told!” screamed Mycroft, wagging his finger at Enola.</p><p>Enola broke into tears, turning away to the side of the carriage to hide her face from Mycroft, handing over the money -- her precious means of liberty -- when ordered. Oh how she loathed him for doing this to her, the cruel, selfish wretch! But the sound of her feminine sobbing was new to Mycroft. It evoked a feeling in him that he did not quite understand. Here she was -- the fierce, headstrong, disobedient girl who had so vociferously tried to resist his plans -- but now she was crying like an innocent, helpless little child. Try as he might to ignore it, he couldn’t. Somewhere, in the depths of his vast memory, a little fragment was bubbling up to the surface. He could see it more and more clearly before his eyes now, the trace of a day buried deep in his awareness ...</p><p>
  <em> It had been a stormy day...had twelve years really passed since then? He, a young Oxford graduate of twenty-two years of age, was sitting in a cosy armchair by the roaring fire at home in Ferndell Hall, reading a heavy tome on Politics in the Roman Empire. Father sat across from him, engrossed in a heavier tome of his own. The clouds were just starting to clear, and Mother had taken Sherlock and little Enola out for a walk. He suddenly heard the front door bang open, and saw Mother rush in with a wailing Enola in her arms. Mycroft felt annoyed at the noise, wishing his sister would quiet down. Mother brought her into the sitting room and set her down on the floor, explaining to Father that they had seen a poor little injured sparrow writhing in agony, with a broken wing, in the grounds outside the house, no doubt blown over by the terrible storm. They had tried to help it, but alas, the poor creature could not be saved. Little Enola had been struck with such sorrow that she could not stop crying. The four-year-old was inconsolable. She looked up at Mycroft with her wide eyes full of tears, a look of utter grief on her cherubic face. Young Mycroft had been so moved by this sight that he had snapped his book shut, and scooped Enola up onto his knee. He pressed his face to her tender cheeks, kissing her tears away, rubbing her little body to comfort her. Her little arms wrapped around his neck. He finally managed to soothe her and calm her down in his arms before handing her back to Mother to get changed. </em>
</p><p>The power of the memory was overwhelming. Mycroft looked at his now-sixteen-year-old sister sobbing away, and emotion seized his heart like never before. <em> Oh God, what have I done? </em> He placed one hand on her shoulder, saying “Enola.” But she shrank away from his touch, sobbing even harder. What could he do? He inched closer to her, craning his neck and clumsily pressing his lips to the side of her face. <em> My own little baby sister, </em> he thought. The sudden sensation startled Enola. She spun round, only to collide with a bushy moustache and a warm pair of lips. Before she could speak, she felt strong arms enfolding her, and those very lips planting kisses all over her face, the moustache tickling her skin in a not unpleasant manner. Enola’s head was reeling. <em> Mycroft, displaying affection? </em></p><p>“Cabby, turn back to London, will you? I will pay you twice as much for your lost time,” ordered Mycroft. “Enola, I’m so sorry, my sweet,” he said to his sister, holding her close. “You shall not go to that school if it is not agreeable to you. As your elder brother and legal guardian, I will do my best to give you a proper education, but you shall be the one to decide what is proper. Have you really read all the books in Ferndell’s library, darling? Would you like to have private lessons with me and some of my most learned colleagues?”</p><p>Enola could not believe her ears. She gazed with gratitude into her brother’s eyes. She felt her hatred melting away and being replaced by fond affection. “Yes, dear brother,” she whispered, leaning into him with profound relief as the carriage rattled back towards London. They arrived at Mycroft’s lodgings in Pall Mall, where they agreed Enola would stay for the night. The next morning, they would go see Sherlock in Baker Street and make plans for the future.</p><p>At bedtime, Enola and Mycroft felt rather awkward at first, being in their undergarments in each other’s presence, especially since Mycroft had yelled at Enola about this very matter earlier at Ferndell! But slowly, as they snuggled into bed together, they felt more and more at ease, remembering that they were blood-siblings after all, although the span of many years had rendered them nearly strangers to each other. Before long, they were cuddling and kissing joyfully, enjoying the warmth and sweet scent of each other’s bodies, making up for all those lost years of love! Enola cherished the feeling of her brother’s arms wrapped around her -- gentle, strong, and protective -- and fell asleep with a blissful smile, looking forward to happy days ahead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think! This piece was a "one-shot" that explores an alternate possibility to my main "Enola and Sherlock (and Mycroft)" series, which contains stories with more elaborate plots (including Tewksbury!) while also focusing on the loving relationships between Enola and her brothers. If you enjoyed this little piece, you will love the stories in my main series (starting with "Make me yours"), so please do check it out! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>